


Magic

by seelovesawlove



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idols, Lemon, One Shot, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex Magic, Sex Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seelovesawlove/pseuds/seelovesawlove
Summary: Yoongi overhears you telling your best friend about how much you love him and what lies in that sinful mouth of his.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested. I hope you all enjoy~

It was a simple, warm Sunday afternoon. Your boyfriend, Yoongi, woke up early in the morning to get started on some chores to do around your apartment. You insisted on helping him out since you were responsible for the apartment looking untidy but he wanted you to stay in bed. “It’s okay, let me handle it. Just get some rest and relax, princess,” he told you. You honestly despised cleaning so you listened to his orders for the day. You often wondered how you got so lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend. 

Since Yoongi always came to your apartment, he basically lived there, he knew his way around. Yoongi had already cleaned the kitchen, took out the trash, and now he was about to get started on the laundry. Yoongi walked into your bedroom and was about to grab some dirty laundry when he spotted lingerie hanging across the dresser next to your bed. It was a matching black, velvet bra and panties that had a lace trim around the edges. He walked to grab them and put them in the hamper. As he picked up the matching set, he looked over to meet your eyes with a smirk on his face. You looked back at him, noticing what he had in his hands and grinned. You felt yourself slowly getting wet thinking about what went down last night. Yoongi had brought you to a state of euphoria. “Last night was…” you said biting your lip. His tongue glides along his bottom lip as he nods his head and finishes your sentence with, “Amazing.” He grabs the lingerie and throws it into the hamper. He sets it down and walks towards you. He gently lifts up your chin to give you a soft kiss, looking into your eyes and says, “Thank you for last night.” As he pulled away, he gave you a wink then grabbed the hamper and walked out of the room. You ran a finger across your lips to savor his sweet touch. You rested your head on a pillow and gazed up at the ceiling. You found yourself thinking about last night again when suddenly your phone rang. 

It was your best friend, Briana. She was probably calling to dish about her spontaneous love life adventures on Tinder which you very much enjoyed listening to. Every week it was a new guy with a new story to tell. “Hey Bri, what’s up?” you asked. “Well, spill the details!!!” she said basically screaming in the phone. “Huh? What are you talking about?” honestly confused as to what she could possibly be referring to. “Y/N you literally texted me last night telling me about how you and Yoongi might have fucked last night and I wanna know the damn details, spill!” You found yourself becoming silent as you thought about what all happened last night trying to remember when you texted Briana. You blanked out for about 30 seconds until you heard your best friend say, “Y/N? Hello? Earth to Y/N!” You snapped out of it and said, “Sorry, I was trying to remember when I texted you but my mind is all over the place right now.” She laughed and said, “I’m sure it is damn, Yoongi fucked you that hard last night?” You began laughing as well but you knew you had to reassure her that you and Yoongi didn’t exactly fuck, “Nooo, we didn’t fuck last night…but Yoongi ate me out and fingered me.” You heard Briana scream and you moved the phone from your ear because it was so loud. “Well, shit Y/N! Okay, start from the very beginning, I wanna know EVERYTHING,” she said calmly after almost busting your eardrums. “Well….”

Last Night: You had just gotten out of the shower when you went to check your phone. You had received a text from Yoongi who was sitting in the living room. Of course, his ass was too lazy to get up from the couch to actually tell you what he wanted to say so he sent a text instead. He knew that you had a habit of checking your phone as soon as you get out of the shower.

Yoongi: Hey babe, I wanna watch a movie and cuddle. Get your ass over here, I miss you!!! :(

You always found him the cutest when he had that pouty tone and expressed how much he missed you…even if you were only apart for approximately 20 minutes.

Y/N: I’ll be there soon, be patient ;) 

Watching movies and cuddling was a regular activity in your relationship. Often times, you would fall asleep in each other’s warm embrace instead of watching the movie. Being in his arms made you feel safe and loved, a feeling you would always cherish. But tonight, instead of falling asleep like usual, you wanted to spice things up. Although the two of you had only been dating for about 4 months, you hadn’t been sexually active yet. Sure, there have been a few intense makeout sessions here and there but nothing more. The orgasms you gained from just his lips made you crave the idea of Yoongi being inside you, whether it be his dick or his fingers. You dried yourself off, moisturized your body, sprayed on the perfume Yoongi bought you for your birthday a few weeks ago, put on some light makeup and headed to your room to find something to wear. You threw on one of his hoodies that he let you keep with nothing but a lingerie set underneath. You always walked around the house in shorts and a tee but you knew that if he saw you wearing his hoodie AND nothing but panties and bra would probably give him a boner. You bought the lingerie set with Briana as an impulse buy but never did you think that one day you would actually show it off for anyone. Tonight you would be a tease, but you just hoped that Yoongi would catch on. You checked yourself in the mirror one last time and headed towards the living room.

Yoongi was on the couch on his phone when he noticed you coming in. You felt his eyes looking at every inch of your gorgeous body. “There’s my princess. Love the hoodie, where’d you get it?” he said laughing. “Very funny babe, “ you said shaking your head. You sat down next to him on the couch and laid your head on his chest and snuggled into his warm embrace. “God you smell amazing..are you wearing the perfume I bought you for your birthday?” he asked. “Mhmm, I love it,” you replied. You adjusted your hoodie, lifting it up a bit to show off your panties. Yoongi looked down, noticed that your thighs were exposed and knew you were being a bit of tease. He couldn’t help but imagine himself sliding those black panties off and tasting your sweet pussy. He felt himself growing a bit in his pants so he shuffled a bit to try and adjust. “So uhm, I picked out a movie for us to watch. It’s a rom-com and I know how much you love those. Hopefully, it isn’t too cheesy, it got like 49% on rotten tomatoes,” he said trying to get his mind off the thought of your taste. “Aw, Yoongs,” you said looking up into eyes, snuggling up to him even closer, “you know me so well. Let’s watch it!” You knew in the back of your mind that tonight you weren’t interested in watching a movie. You wanted Yoongi, and you wanted him now.

It was about an hour into the movie and there still wasn’t any action going on. Neither of you had made a move just yet and you were beginning to lose hope until a sex scene appeared on the screen. You both watched as the protagonist was being eaten out by her dream guy. Usually, sex scenes made you uncomfortable, but tonight you studied this sex scene and imagined the scenario with Yoongi eating you out. Your head still laid on his chest comfortably when suddenly, you felt Yoongi’s hand glide along your thighs. He began rubbing and gently squeezing them. You felt your heart begin to beat faster. Yoongi slowly made his way higher and higher up your thighs moving his hand towards your inner thigh area. Yoongi’s touch was intoxicating and you longed for more. “You are so soft,” he whispered, drawing circles with his thumb on your inner thigh area. You let out a quiet moan. “You like what you see on the screen, babe?” You looked up and saw the scene was still going and the protagonist began pulling the guy’s hair as he eats her out. Is this a porno or rom-com? You nodded as your breathing became heavier. He slipped a finger inside your panties and began gliding his finger up and down, massaging your pussy lips. “I want to taste you so bad. I wanna taste your sweet pussy…” he whispered in your ear. You started to moan a bit louder as he rubbed your clit in circular motions. “Yoongi,” you moaned out. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” he said, going a bit faster. He slipped another finger inside your panties and pushed slowly into your hole. You softly gasped and closed your eyes as you finally felt his fingers inside of you. Your heart was beating so fast and you felt yourself getting more and more wet. He penetrated you with his fingers a few times before quickly slipping them back out. You lifted your head and looked at him confused and said, “Y-Yoongi, why’d you stop?” You watched as he brought his fingers that were coated in your juices to his mouth and sucked on them. “Mmm, you taste so good princess,” he said while looking into your eyes. He knew he had you the moment he put those fingers in his mouth. You saddled on top of him and kissed him like crazy. You were so turned on that you almost began humping him as you felt him slip his tongue in and out of your mouth. He turned you over so that he was now on top of you. He began kissing you along your jawline and worked his way towards your neck giving you hickeys to show off later. You couldn’t help but whine out his name over and over with the touch of his smooth lips. He grabbed the zipper of his hoodie that you were wearing and unzipped it, exposing your black, velvet bra and panties with lace trim. He studied your body: every curve, every mole, every stretch mark and said, “God, you’re so beautiful.” With that contagious gummy smile of his, you couldn’t help but smile as he kissed your lips again. He gave you butterfly kisses all along your chest, down your tummy, towards your vaginal area. He looked up at you with a dirty smirk before pulling down your panties and throwing them to the side. Yoongi pushed your thighs outward so he could have a perfect view of your delicate pussy. He leans in towards your clit and begins flicking his tongue on it fast. “Fuck, Yoongi…” you moan out with intense pleasure. He gazes into your eyes watching you fall apart. He knows that he’s got you under his spell and you have fallen into his trance. You start bucking your hips trying to create more friction against your clit. He tries to keep up with your motion but after a while, he realizes that he has to control you a bit so he grabs your hips to hold you down. You put your hands in his hair and begin grabbing handfuls of it pushing his head more on your clit almost suffocating him. He moves his hands from your hips towards your breasts and begins massaging them. “Ahhh, Yoongi that feels so good, I’m gonna come,” you moan out almost screaming. You release your hands from his head and grab his hands to intertwine your fingers with. He lifts his head up to look at you with those dark eyes to catch his breath for a second and says, “Come for me, princess.” He goes back down to finish you off and it only takes a few more flicks of his sinful tongue to get you cumming in his mouth. A loud, moan filled with ecstasy slips out of your lustful mouth. Your heavy breathing is met with his as he comes up to meet your lips. He gives you a passionate kiss, letting you taste your juices from his lips. “Such a good girl for me princess. I’m proud of you,” he says.

“…And that’s basically it.” you finish off the story saying. You hear silence for a moment until all of a sudden you hear Briana clapping. You begin to giggle a bit in disbelief and embarrassment. “I’M proud you Y/N! You really put yourself out there and it paid the fuck off! That’s my girl,” Briana said. “He just makes me feel so special…like I’m his muse. Not to mention his tongue, fuck he works magic with that tongue of his.” You looked up at the door to see Yoongi’s shadow against the wall outside. He was listening to you recalling last night the whole time but you didn’t even notice. “Hey, Bri, I’ll call you back,” you said hanging up the phone. You lifted up the sheets off the bed and slowly walked towards the door. Before you could look outside of the door to catch him eavesdropping, Yoongi tried to act like he was about to walk into the room and said, “Hey babe, just started the washer. Just waiting on it to finish and wanted to know if you needed anything because-” You smiled and laid a finger on his lips interrupting him saying, “Cut the shit Yoongi, I know you were listening to my conversation with Bri.” He smiled and looked at the ground. He scratched the back of his head nervously and said, “Was it that obvious?” You gently pinched his cheeks and said, “Come here,” and gave him a hug. “So my tongue is like magic, huh?” he whispered in your ear. You giggled and held him tighter, “I love you.” He pulled away from the hug and grabbed your hand and brought it to his lips kissing your hand. “And I love you, princess. Now I’ve been working my ass off all day and could use a meal. Shall we go for round two?”


End file.
